Always together
by ivanna.herrera
Summary: "We'll be always with you no matter what".


"Happy birthday, sweetheart" Her father smiled while uncovering her eyes and allow her to see the place with her family "Close to Avalor, I know"

"I never have been so close to el oceano del mar in my life" The young green eyed girl smiled " Thanks, dad"

"I knew you would like it" He said kissing her forehead

"Birthday cake comming" Two ladies arrive with a cake "Your favorite, Shuriki."

"Darling, you add the cinnamon?" The blond woman asked to the black haired one

"Oh, I forgot. Thanks, mom" The blue eyed woman smiled before looking to her daughters "Stay away from the cake and don't eat the chocolate"

"We will" The girls said.

"Is mom far, Shuriki?" The eldlest ask to her sister

"I think she is" Shuriki said before looking to her cousin "Stay away from the cake, Timothy"

"You were about to eat chocolate too" The boy protested "I will help aunt Merlina with some decorations"

"Gotch'a" The blue eyed woman said taking Shuriki's sister wrist after she try to steal and then got Shuriki's one after she try thr same thing " I know you two perfectly. Why not you go and play with your cousins"

"Sure, mom" The girls said before the blond woman hand to them some chocolate "Thanks, Grandma Martha"

"Wait until Shuriki blow her candles" Martha said

"Mom, you know that they can't eat too much candy" Their mother said

"Philomena, It's her birthday" Martha said chuckling "You know that they have been going a lot years back"

"I know" Philomena sighed "She is growing too fast. Ricardo stay away too from the cake."

"Can't our daughter just blow the candles first?" Ricardo asked

"Dad agree with us" The eldest said

"Idra go and play with your sister" Philomena scold her

"Have you seen Yoerys?" A red haired woman asked "You know how he loves scarring his couisins"

"we hadn't, Salamanca" Martha said before they heard Shuriki

"Aunt Sammy, Yorelys is scaring me again" The girl complained

"Yorelys" Salamanca scold her son "You know that your cousin have going through many violence during the war time, leave her alone"

"She is just an crying baby" Yorelys said "She is afraid that el Moarn will get her and eat her alive!"

"Enough" Salamanca sighed taking Yorelys appart "You have just cross the line"

"What just happen?" Timothy asked looking his cousin began to walk with his aunt furiously "Did Yorelys began with another of those silly stories again?"

"Living a nightmare for almost 13 of my life and hearing something similar makes them scary" Shuriki sighed "finally we get rid of Quintero IV"

"Hey" Idra said lowering at her little sister level "We'll be always together with you no matter what. We were together during war time and we´re together in your birthday"

"Hey, Shuriki" Yorelys said "I come to say sorry and-"

"And what?" Shuriki look at her cousin who was staring at something "Yorelys? I hope this is not one of your jokes to scare me"

"The Avalorian military" Yorelys said stepping back "Is...here"

"Yorelys" Timothy said "We don't have time to this"

"Be careful" Yorelys pushed their cousins away getting safe from a possible injury by one of the army.

Yorelys was saying the truth, the Avalorian army was in that mountain. It was quite of odd that the army came to the Northern Islands after having a peace treaty with the Northern Islands after they get rid of their tyranical king, Quintero IV. The rest of the sorceress' family stare at confusion while the head of the guards walked slowly to them.

"We came here in orders of King Raul" The guard said "To get you all to pay for your crimes"

"What is going on here?" Ricardo asked while Philomena hugged her daughters "We're just celebrating my duaghter's birthday. Sorry for my ignorance, but what crimes we comitted"

"Murdering Capitan Fuentes" He said "One of the most important people the king has. Fuentes was planning every single move and we we're close to win the war but you assesinated him. The king accussed you all for being spies"

"There might be an missunderstanding here" Ricardo said "We have no idea who was him and"

"Silence" The guard hit Ricardo "Execute those sorcerers before they do some kind of witchcraft"

Ricardo took his daughters along with his wife before she was assesinated. The others try to win time by trying to attack but the army was stronger. Thankfully Ricardo hide his daughters in a shack and told them to stay here and wait until he gets back...but it was too late.

"Is mommy okay" Shuriki said trying to breath "And our family?"

"I don't know" Idra said "I will look back...don't move"

"Idra...please don't leave me" Shuriki said crying before noticing her sister's body in the floor with blood.

She hide in one room begging to the guards to do not find her. She could hear one of them ordering the others to find her. Suddenly a spirit arrive looking, she was a lynx, who look at her worried before getting close to her.

"I will get you out of here" She said "Don't worry, I will protect you"

The young sorceress followed the spirit animal who led her in a safe place. Her name was Susan the spirit guide of Shuriki's father. She explained to her that Ricardo called her and ask her to procted his daughters from the army...knowing that he couldn't do that. She also mention that his father was a close friend of a powerful Avalorian wizard who taught him how called Chamúls. Then the army left.

"Hey, come back here" Susan said following the young sorceress "You don't want to see that"

But it was too late, the eyes of the young girl were fulled with tears while watching her family's deceased bodies. The silence was dominant while in her mind she remembered her family's lullaby. Suddenly everything went dark as the song tone was rising it's volumes in a very uncomfortable way before it turn into the same yellings of pain she heard while hidding in that shack before she gasped and openning her eyes.

It was just a nightmare. She felt cold sweat drops running in her face and body while her breathing was becoming louder along with her fast heartbeats. She took long breaths while trying to calm down herself but it was all in vain. She took the option to walk outside in hopes to relax herself after living once again that fateful day.

"One day" she slowly said looking towards the jungle covered in the dark of the night "Avalor will be mine once more and I will sure to kill it...as it did with my family"


End file.
